Por Celos
by aseret-1987
Summary: Un encuentro intimo después de una fiesta, y nuevo sentimiento para dos personas que desde años atrás se aman hasta que tuvo que pasar algo entre los dos para que pudieran reconocerlo. Nueva historia de Ikarishipping…. Entre y descubran….


_*****Pokemon**__ no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen aquí***_

_Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría…._

* * *

¿Por Celos?

El sol se filtraba por un gran ventanal, iluminando una habitación donde yacían dos personas acostadas en una amplia cama. La habitación era muy acogedora, había ropa por doquier, desde la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, se podría divisar con tal perfección lo que había sucedido ahí la noche anterior. En el lugar parecía que se había desatado una gran batalla de cuerpo contra cuerpo, los combatientes terminaron en las mismas condiciones. Un hermoso vestido largo plateado y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto, yacían en el piso junto a un saco de esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca, todo ese camino de prendas llevaba hasta el pie de la cama donde había otras más, un pantalón, ropa interior de hombre y mujer.

En la cama se movió un chico de cabellera morada, despertándose e incorporándose, examino el lugar, frotándose los ojos, diviso hacia su costado izquierdo encontrándose con una hermosa chica de cabellera larga de color azul-índigo, que se encontraba desnuda hasta la mitad de la espalda gracias a la sábana blanca que tapaba el resto de su desnudes. Ella aun se encontraba dormida con expresión tranquila en su hermoso rostro de niña, él se sentó al pie de la cama, diviso su bóxer, se incorporo de la cama para levantar las prenda localizada, y luego para colocárselas de nuevo. Él se despertó algo confundido al encontrarse en su habitación, pero muy sorprendido al darse cuenta que paso la noche con una chica, y no cualquier chica, que para su mala suerte no era una desconocida, sino la mejor amiga de su principal rival. Desvió su mira cuando le llego un recuerdo, recordando el motivo principal por lo cual había terminado en esa situación tan confusa.

..…ooooo00000ooooo…..

-flashback-

Era una hermosa noche de verano, un cielo estrellado y la luna llena eran testigos de una maravillosa celebración que se llevaba en el quinto piso de un hotel en Ciudad Celeste, se podía divisar a una feliz pareja Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower eran los afortunados de haber unido sus vidas esa noche especial, un salón lleno de invitados que compartían la felicidad de los novios, música, comida, champagne, parejas bailando, era lo que se dejaba ver en esa maravillosa noche. Pero no muy lejos de ese amplio salón se encontraba un chico de cabellera morada, bien vestido con un esmoquin negro, tenia expresión de fastidio ya que había asistido obligado a esa fiesta gracias a su hermano Reggie, que había insistido hasta la muerte por que fuera a la boda de su eterno rival Ash.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había llegado a esa fiesta, Paul ya estaba totalmente harto de estar en un lugar y en un evento que la verdad le daba igual. Estaba decidido se marcharía de la fiesta, que a pesar de que era aun muy temprano deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar, cuando por la puerta principal del salón donde se celebraba el evento, se manifestó una belleza de ojos color cielo y figura celestial.

Por la puerta principal del salón se dejo ver una hermosa joven, iba vestida con un vestido color plateado, el vestido con escote en forma de corazón, que hacia maravilla en su pecho resaltándolo seximente y estaba ajustando por la parte baja que dejaba notar su diminuta cintura. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en un peinado sencillo del lado derecho con un tocado de plumas en negro, que resaltaba el color de su cabello azul-índigo, unas sandalias de tacón negros que iban ocultas bajo lo largo del vestido, y terminando con su atuendo un brazalete y aretes negros haciendo juego.

Paul se había puesto de pie al momento que se disponía a retirarse, cuando vio entrar a esa divinidad, se quedo estático casi congelado en su lugar junto a su mesa, observándola y admirándola sin recato alguno, la examino de pies a cabeza como quien admira una obra de arte. Nunca antes le sucedido algo así, sintió como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se sintió confundió pareció que su mirada era atraída como un imán hacia la figura de esa chica. Él la observo, caminaba en un andar muy pausado que parecía que desfilaba en una pasarela, ella parecía que buscaba algo o alguien, que él pudo deducir se trataba de los novios, vio como ella se acerco a la mesa de los novios, noto como el novio se sobre salto al verla, muy seguro fue porque se sorprendió al reconocerla como él mismo.

-fin flashback-

…..ooooo00000ooooo..…

El camino hacia su closet y busco algo de ropa antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla negros y ropa interior, voltio y noto que el cuarto era un total caos por la ropa regada y las cobijas de la cama a los costados, que solo una sábana blanca yacía en la cama junto a la chica, la cual volvió examinar con expresión algo seria pero con algo de duda, muy seguro él se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar ella cuando se despertara. Entro al baño, decidió a tomarse un buen baño frio, no se había percatado hasta después que había amanecido con una leve jaqueca o mejor dicho con una resaca, cuando por inercia llego otro recuerdo a su mente.

..…ooooo00000ooooo..…

-flashback-

Ya llevaba casi una hora observándola nuevamente en su puesto desde su mesa sin dejar de tomar una que otra copa de champagne, la vio ir de aquí para allá y de allá para acá saludando persona tras persona, caminando solamente por la pista de baile y otras veces tomando una que otra copa, porque desde que llego y desde cuando se había retirado de la mesa de los novios, no paro de recibir invitación tras invitación para salir a bailar. Algo que no le agrado mucho a Paul, porque podría ver como esos "imbéciles" perdón mejor dicho hombres se deleitaban morbosamente al estar tan cerca de ella, al pegar su delicado cuerpo junto al de ellos, sujetar esa estrecha cintura y sentir como sus delgados brazos rodean sus cuellos. Eso sí que lo lleno de rabia y algo más que no supo definir (_yo sí sé que fue CELOS jejeje ^-^_) pero que le recorrió todo el cuerpo como fuego puro y se concentró en sus manos, formando dos puños lo cuales necesitaba estampar con furia contra algo o en alguien.

Pero tiempo después no supo cómo ni cuándo habían terminado en esa situación, si apenas hacia unos minutos atrás él se encontraba discutiendo con uno de los tantos chicos con los que ella había bailado, porque ese sujeto trato de sobrepasarse con ella. Pero ahora los dos estaban en un ascensor que se dirigía al último piso del hotel, el cuarto de Paul el mismo que sería testigo de algo muy íntimo. Entre besos y caricias se dirigían a uno de los cuartos del último piso del hotel. Apenas podían caminar entre tantos besos y caricias, los cuales iniciaron desde el ascensor, como pudieron se hicieron camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de él, como pudo saco su llave y abriendo la puerta los dos de introdujeron dentro.

Paul la besaba intensamente junto la puerta mientras apretaba su cuerpo junto al de ella, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciarla y besarla, su boca, su cuello y terminando por su descubierto escote, ella no hacía más que dejarse llevar por las caricias tan exigentes de él, su respiración ya no era normal. Ella como respuesta acariciaba la cabella violeta de él, dejándose hacer tan deliciosa y placentera tortura de lo que eran sus caricias. A Paul ya empezaba a estorbarle la ropa que para ese entonces ya se había vuelto incomoda, el ya se había desecho de su saco y su camisa quedando con su pecho al descubierto, pero necesitaba deshacerse de ese vestido tan incomodo, con desesperación buscaba el cierre del vestido y encontrándolo lo deslizo por su la espalda femenina, vio como el vestido se deslizo muy lento por su cuerpo como acariciando esa piel color durazno y su esbelta figura, dejando ver a una divinidad.

Ella parecía una diosa con ese conjunto de lencería negro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración irregular se vía tan irresistible. A Paul pareció que se le secaba la boca con tan maravillosa imagen, pero no tardo tanto en volverla acorralar junto a la puerta iniciando de nuevo con su tarea antes hecha, pero ahora la levanto del piso haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus largas piernas, haciendo un roce entre sus sexos. Ella soltó un audible gemido al primer contacto de sus intimidades, necesito sujetarse de los fuertes hombros de Paul para no caer. Ese juego de simples caricias y besos ya se había vuelto infantil y fastidiado, por lo cual aun estando en esa posición la llevo hasta la cama.

El la dejo caer sobre la cama, Dawn se sobresalto por la acción, pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se reflejo en esos ojos color amatista que ahora estaban obscurecidos por el deseo y la lujuria. Paul aun de pie y con su mirada puesta en ella, se despojo de sus pantalones quedando solo en bóxer, el cual no ayudaba a ocultar un poco su notoria excitación. Ella apoyada sobre sus codos, deslizo su mirada clara por todo ese cuerpo varonil, desde esos ojos penetrantes, su bien marcado abdomen, hasta detener su inocente mirada en ese bulto que se encontraba bajo ese bóxer color azul marino.

Ella se sonrojo a más no poder, el noto como ella lo examinaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia y dirigiéndose hasta la cama, se posiciono sobre de ella para seguir con su juego de torturantes caricias. Colocando sus dos piernas en los costados de ella y usando uno de sus brazos como soporte fue como él volvió a besarla con más intensidad mientras su mano derecha emprendía un camino pausado por la suave y aromática piel de Dawn, su piel color durazno se comparaba con la elegancia de la seda tan suave y delicada. Podía sentir las curveadas líneas de su cintura y sus pechos perfectos adornados por esa sexi lencería negra que cubría a tan hermosa musa, las cuales fueron desapareciendo una por una, dejando ver al pecado en persona.

El cuarto pareció convertirse en el mismo infierno, porque el efecto del alcohol, la excitación y la pasión eran los elementos los que se desbordaban ahí dentro. Gemidos, suspiros y respiraciones agitadas se podían escuchar volviendo el ambiente muy erótico, entre un hombre y una mujer que compartían el más antiguo y sublime acto del ser humano, "Hacer el Amor." Los dos seres se entregaban a las garras de la pasión y la lujuria como quien se tira a un obscuro abismo, llegando a tocar las mismas estrellas del universo entrelazados como un mismo ser…

-fin flashback-

..…ooooo00000ooooo…..

El soltó un sonoro gruñido por el inapropiado recuerdo, el cual provoco que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara aun él estando bajo el agua fría. No creyó que pudiera ser tan buena combinación tener un espantoso dolor de cabeza y una reacción secundaria por tan erótico recuerdo. Como pudo y esperando que cierta parte de su anatomía se calmara antes de salir del cuarto del baño, para esperar cuando ella despertara y así para que de todas por todas se arreglara tan incomodo momento en el cual los dos estaban involucrados.

Mientras tanto en la recamara, una chica de larga cabellera azul-índigo empezaba a moverse en su lugar, giro un poco su cabeza ocultándola en la almohada por causa de la luz del sol cuando trato de abrir sus ojos, pero al adaptarse a la luz se giro viendo a su costado derecho, y viendo su vestido que yacía en el piso junto con otras prendas que perecían ser de hombre, trato de incorporarse pero al instante pudo notar su pecho desnudo y buscando algo para cubrirse pudo notar la sabana la cual utilizo. Se giro en si misma quedando boca arriba y sentada en la cama pudo escanear con sus ojos toda la habitación y así poder examinar la situación, hasta que detuvo su mirada frente a la silueta de un chico que estaba cerca de otra puerta. Ahí frente a ella se encontraba el rival de su mejor amigo Ash, Paul solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una toalla alrededor de su cuello la cual usaba para secar su mojado cabello, dejando así su pecho totalmente desnudo (_Quien fuera Dawn… Creo que la que esta celosa es otra... ¬.¬_)

Paul la observaba sentada en el mismo lugar de donde la había dejado, pero ahora estaba despierta y frente a él con expresión confundida.

Dawn también lo observaba, pero el tenia esa misma expresión de años, seria y sin ningún tipo de emoción descifrable.

Vio como ella desviaba su mirada apenada y apretando con fuerza la sabana junto a su pecho. – ¿Te duele la cabeza? –pregunto para llamar su atención.

Ella negó con su cabeza sin voltear a verlo.

La seguía mirando muy serio. – ¿O deseas toma un baño? –le ofreció.

A ella pareció molestarle su tono de voz que era tan tranquila y seria. -¡No!... No deseo bañarme… –contesto sin más.

– ¿O deseas comer algo? –siguió preguntando.

-¡No!... Lo único que quiero es una explicación… De… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –pregunto clavando su mirada en la de él.

El no había esperado esa respuesta pero no se sorprendió. –Fue por celos. –dijo sin pensar.

-¿Por celos?... –ella volvió a preguntar sin entender muy bien.

Paul se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a Dawn, ella trato de alejarse de él pero Paul se lo impidió tomándola por su brazo derecho y acercándola así él la beso. Fue un beso lleno de desesperación pero también reflejaba un fuerte sentimiento hacia ella. Dawn usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para resistirse al beso, pero entonces sintió como Paul le mordía el labio inferior. Ahogó un gemido de placer, y abrió la boca dándole paso a la lengua de él que parecía querer dejarla sin aire; pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico enredándola entre sus cabellos color violeta. Los labios de Paul se fueron tornando más y más exigentes, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de la chica, explorándola sin descanso.

- Así... - susurró Paul cuando se separaron. –…Así fue como me sentí cuando te vi en brazos de ellos –dijo en tono desesperado sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Pero porque… qué me quieres… decir con esto? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y respirando agitadamente.

Él la miro por un par de segundos. –Es más que claro…Dawn… Todo esto y lo de anoche fue porque… –vio como ella esperaba la respuesta. –Porque me gustas… y deseo que solo seas mía y de nadie más. –finalizo sonando posesivo.

Dawn no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Qué me dices? –pregunto muy serio.

–No sé qué decir… –contesto.

–Solo di si aceptas ser mi novia o no. –dijo bastante serio.

–Yo… Este… am… –no sabía que decir las palabras de Paul la tomaron por sorpresa. –Bueno yo… si… amm… Si Quiero… ser… ser tu Novia… Paul. –dijo agachando la mirada bastante sonrojada.

Él como respuesta la tomo del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios, pero esta vez fue lleno de ternura y amor reflejando lo feliz que lo hacia la respuesta. Ese beso los llevo a repetir lo de la noche anterior, ya tendrían tiempo para arreglar sus pensamientos, pero en este momento sus sentimientos necesitaban ser reflejados en sus besos y caricias. Porque estos dos chicos desde hace años se gustaban, pero cada uno era bastante terco como para aceptar sus sentimientos, que solo por celos pudieran notarlo.

* * *

¡TARAN!

Hola Hola: Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic donde salen….

Ya se han de imaginar que son "Ikarishipping"

Pero bueno aquí se las dejo esto no se cómo lo tomen o si se les haga un poco confuso, pero era algo que traía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo….

Trate que fuera un poco romántico o sensual, porque ya tenía curiosidad en escribir algo mas en tono de adulto, pero bueno creo que no salió tan subido de tema, pero bueno aquí se los dejo y espero lo disfruten.

Att: aseret-1987 ^_^


End file.
